


All That Matters

by Centa0592



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19 harry, 800 Louis, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Artist Harry, Clumsy Harry, Daddy Kink Mentioned, Fluff, He's really not shy, Just a minx, M/M, Or at least he appears to be, Shy Harry, So..., Vampire Louis, Wealthy Louis, Well Louis is a vampire, Younger Harry, like much younger, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes to NY with a bag of clothes, and lots of dreams. Tired of sleeping in Niall's spare bedroom, Harry decides to get a job. When Harry applies for Louis' bartender position he gets a lot more than what he bargained for after falling for vampire Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colourist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourist/gifts).



> I know nothing of New York. Sorry for any inaccuracies.

L

It’s his birthday. Though, as of late, everyday seemed to be his birthday. That probably has more to do with the fact he does what he wants, when he wants, how he wants, without thinking about a single repercussion because, really, who’s going to tell Louis what to do? But today is different than just any other day. Today is the anniversary of the actual day he was born. The truth is, Louis’ getting tired of celebrating his birthday; after having over eight hundred of them, it goes without saying he has done everything under the sun.

 

 

Honestly, Louis should feel old by now, his once sun kissed tan skin is now lighter and more pale as the days go by. He should feel tired of living this constant cycle of life -- but he’s not. He’s not bored yet at all. In fact, he’s proud of the life he’s created. He’s proud that he owns _Delirium,_ proud that it’s become the largest underground club in the heart of New York City. He’s proud that he gets to watch humans come, go, fuck, drink, smoke, and destroy themselves all in the name of “having a good time”. He’s proud that he is one of the oldest and most powerful vampires that exist -- and why wouldn’t he be proud of that, anyways?

 

..

 

Louis’ office has marble floors and a massive oak wooden desk that sits in the middle of the room. He has various paintings littered across the room that his best mate Zayn has drawn, and that’s pretty much it. There’s a large, reclining black chair at Louis’ desk, a gold bar that acts as a railing and said bar is placed directly in front of a massive window. The window has tinted blinds, so no one can see in, but still allows for Louis to have a top floor vantage point so he can peek out and keep tabs on what is going on in his club.

 

 

Control. If there’s anything Louis can say he loves, it’s being in control. “There you are!.” A voice breaks the silence, startling Louis out of his survey of the club. He turns to his left and smiles as he notices Zayn, coming around the corner of the room and further into his office. “Not a shock, I s’pose.” Zayn continues to say as he approaches.

 

 

See, Louis and Zayn grew up together in the heart of England at the height of the Medieval Age, where social class said everything about your personality and level of importance in society. Much like today, oddly enough. In any case, Zayn and Louis were not in the same social standing, so, as one can imagine, their friendship was scandalous. Louis’ family were noblemen and Louis dressed as such -- much to his own hatred -- while Zayn’s mum died at birth and his father was a peasant.

 

 

When Louis was seven, he saw a skinny boy steal a piece of black bread and run away. Louis watched him with parted lips and a confused face before following him through an alley; ignoring his father’s cursed words calling after him. That’s when Louis saw Zayn up close, and… the face staring back at him was one of displeasure, to the say the least. Zayn had seemed younger than him, small, unclean, and had barely any clothes on. Louis remembers scrunching his nose in disgust because of that rancid smell wafting off of him.

 

 

Zayn hadn’t seemed too bothered by Louis staring. Instead, he just ate his stolen bread with wide eyes as Louis looked on. It wasn’t until Louis’ father saw the boy did Zayn actually react, fear evident in every contorted feature. Louis didn’t blame him -- noble adults around these parts were terrifying, especially when it came to the impoverished committing crimes. Zayn had started crying as soon as Louis’ dad had approached, and Louis stepped on his father’s foot to get him to stop. Louis wasn’t a, er, well-mannered child.

 

 

Zayn explained that his father couldn’t provide for them anymore and that his hunger had gotten the better of him. He couldn’t stop himself from taking what he could if it meant staving off that emptiness in his belly. Louis whined, shouted, pleaded, and more until his father allowed Zayn to live in the castle while allowing Zayn's father to wield swords for the King and the King’s guards. Once Louis had gotten his way he stayed glued to Zayn’s side, and the promise of together “for all our lives” became “forever”.

 

 

When Louis was twenty-two, he was in battle and on his deathbed. He remembers wondering if that moment was really going to be the end -- if the wounds from battle would really be the thing to pull him under. And then, just like that, a medic approached him with these observant eyes that seemed to burn him, sear his soul. When the medic asked him if he wanted eternal life, what was he supposed to say? Yes tumbled out almost immediately. The next thing he knew, sharp, incredible pains shot through him in pulsing rhythms, sending him into a brief coma. When he woke up he was healed. He was faster, and he was stronger. He could even see better, and his head was clearer than it had ever been. Opening his eyes then was like he was seeing the world for the very first time. It was unfortunate, though, that his first sight was so despicable. The war that his people were fighting was for nothing -- the kingdom would no doubt lose no matter what, yet they kept sending out troops. People were dying for nothing, and Louis wanted no part of it.

 

 

So he went back to the castle and waited for Zayn to finish painting an elaborate portrait for one of the guests before dragging him to his room. From there, it was easy to show Zayn what had happened: The sharper teeth, the incredible strength, the undeniable _presence_ Louis suddenly had. Zayn was fascinated, perhaps too much for his own good, but he denied that. Even when Louis said as much, he wouldn’t hear anything of it. Their bond was too great; he didn’t want to live a world without Louis, even if it meant becoming a monster. So Louis gave him what he wanted and sunk his teeth in. After that, well, their bond could only grow. They learned how to feed, how to live, how to survive, how to be happy, and over time they learned that mankind was all the same. Mankind never changed, and they never will, not in eight hundred years; not in a million years. Sickening, disgusting creatures, the whole lot of them. Zayn and Louis wouldn’t have had a choice about sticking together; they’re the only thing that made sense in this fucked up human world.

 

 

Zayn’s hatred goes deeper than Louis’, though, which probably has to do with how he and his father were treated before they worked in the castle. Zayn doesn’t talk about it, but Louis’ sure that’s where it stems from. Zayn has talked about, however, just how much he hates humans. He hates the way they kill, steal, cheat, lie, and start wars all for selfish consumption. And yeah, Louis agrees with that. He agrees that humans are the most selfish creatures on earth and that they are inherently evil; he’s seen it happen again and again for over eight hundred years. But Louis still likes to watch them destroy each other and themselves. There’s something... therapeutic about it.

 

 

“Babes, where else would I be?” Louis responds while turning over his shoulder to face his friend-who, despite being a vampire, still has perfectly tanned skin.

 

 

“You should be with your own kind. It’s your birthday, for fuck’s sake; shouldn’t we be celebrating? When is the last time you fed?” Zayn questions and Louis shrugs his shoulders, turning back to look at the crowd of people below him.

 

 

“Zayn, my darling, watching that pigeon-toed guy over there try to pull that busty blond is more entertaining than being surrounded by a cave full of vampires any day.” Louis says, brushing his fringe from his eyes.

 

 

“Besides, Liam made me promise that I would hire a new bartender since ours--well, you know.” Louis says as Zayn grimaces, though Louis can’t help but giggle at the memory of one of the baby vampires getting carried away with the last bartender the other night.

 

 

“Poor guy, never stood a chance. But seriously, it’s not every day you turn eight hundred and five. We should be celebrating, do something other than watching these people dry hump their lives away.” Zayn replies and Louis sighs as he turns around, while grabbing his scotch and taking a swig He places his drink on the gold railing in front of him and takes a step back, wrapping an arm around Zayn’s shoulder.

 

 

“I promise that after I meet with this Harry person we will take the city by storm. Until then, have a drink, and make the most out of these desperate humans who would literally sell their souls for a one night chance with you.” He laughs, squeezing Zayn’s shoulders as Zayn smiles, although it comes out as more of a grimace.

 

 

“And who is Harry?” Zayn questions and Louis emits a heavy sigh because Zayn is supposed to be able to read his mind and automatically know these things.

 

 

“Harry is the guy coming in to interview.” Louis says back dramatically and Zayn emits a laugh before rolling his eyes as he gives  Louis a kiss on the cheek then turns to leave out of the office that overlooks the club’s floor.

 

 

The minute Zayn shuffles out, Louis gets only a moment to himself before a brief thumping echoes through his office and the door swings open. Louis immediately freezes, slumping into his chair. An intoxicating scent that literally came out of nowhere floods his senses, and, upon looking up, Louis notices a tall, lanky guy with green eyes and a fabulous head of brown curls.

 

 

He has one hell of a guilty look on his face, but before Louis can inquire about it, he notices his five hundred pound bottle of Krug Brut Vintage 1988 strewn across the floor. The liquid, once contained inside it, now spilling across the marbled floors; glass everywhere. Louis looks down at the mess, eyes hardening, before lifting them back up to the sheepish boy in front of him. He has never been more torn between wanting to kill and kiss something in his entire life. Louis is glad that he’s sitting; he needs to regroup and fast.

 

 

It’s going to be a long night.

 

 

H

Harry’s nervous; Harry is beyond nervous, _and_ he’s late. One thing Harry hates is being late, but of course, he always seems to be running late. That probably has something to do with the fact that he has no money, and has to walk everywhere if he can’t manage to catch a ride with his best mate Niall, but...whatever. Harry’s new to the city, alright? Hell, he’s new the country. He was born in England, for heaven’s sake..

 

 

When he was twelve, he met an Irish bundle of joy, named Niall, at summer camp in Manchester. The two were bunkmates and instantly clicked. Even though they’ve lived in separate cities since that summer, they’ve remained the best of friends. They’re so close, in fact, that Harry left his entire life back in England to come to New York City to be with his best mate who so desperately wanted and needed him.

 

 

Okay that’s a lie -- like a massive lie. The truth is Harry doesn’t speak to his family anymore. They’re  wealthy and intelligent, and all they wanted was for Harry to go to Oxford, study business, own a company, speak ten languages, marry a pretty woman and have a bunch of kids. All Harry wanted to do was go to art school, study art, study photography, and painting, own his own gallery, learn ten ways to paint, marry some guy, and maybe adopt a bunch of kids instead.

 

 

His parents couldn’t accept his choices, and Harry couldn’t accept not being accepted. So he packed a few bags, called Niall and never looked back.

 

 

The only problem with that is, well,  Harry didn’t think things through (but when does he ever?). He’s been in the city for three weeks, and he’s still just as broke and hopeless as he was when he first came to the city. His parents cut him off, which doesn’t help his case... but that’s fine. Harry was going to find a job and save up enough money and be happy. He honestly was -- and now he had!  It must have been by the grace of whatever merciful god exists that Harry heard about a job opening at a new club. He saw a flyer advertising a position, called the number, and now here he is running late to his _interview_. Great first impression.

 

 

The club’s dark to say the least, with everyone inside seemingly drunk off the atmosphere. There are large velvet curtains along almost every wall hiding what appear to be hidden rooms. There’s a large, marbled staircase that’s no doubt a death trap for someone as klutzy as Harry. He sighs before heading towards it. The staircase leads  him -- thankfully without incident -- to an upper level where there are even more people congregating. Harry falters when he reaches the top? Where is he supposed to go? Hell, what does this guy even look like? He thinks he’s supposed to find "a Louis Tomlinson”, but “a Louis Tomlinson” doesn’t come with a picture or directions..

 

 

There are people sucking on other people’s necks, and it honestly looks like half the club is trying to eat the other half, and Harry really needs to get out of here because this is insane; screw the job -- oh God, is that one guy with the leather jacket  staring at him?. He looks like he might skin Harry alive... and was that other girl always that close? Harry swallows before doing the only thing that makes sense: Rushing into the first room he can find and hiding forever.

 

 

Turns out that’s a massive mistake, because not only is this room not a premier hiding spot like he’d hoped, but also there’s an even scarier man from the one outside staring at him with either hungry blue eyes or angry blue eyes. Or both. Not to mention,Harry may or may not have knocked over a very expensive looking bottle of, um, something due to his flailing. Now Harry can only stare at the man sitting down, who may or may not be in cahoots with the people outside and may or may not be planning his death.

 

 

As dramatic and stupid as it sounds (Niall would be taking the piss out of him right now, he’s sure), it’s difficult not to be when this man in a chair looks like he might maul him any second. He takes his fedora off and runs a hand through his curls, hoping to calm his nerves. He never should’ve called for an interview. Who needs a job anyways? Who needs money? Or goals? Or a dream? Certainly not Harry.

 

 

Okay, maybe Harry.

 

 

“Umm… I... ‘m sorry.” Harry speaks much better than he ever would have thought he could, given his dry mouth and this man’s murderous look. Speaking of which, said man stands up and -- woah, woah he is... _quite_ attractive. While his facial features may be sharp, his body is soft and curved, thick thighs beautifully accentuated by skin tight pants. Not to mention, he’s slightly shorter than Harrybut still _demands_ attention and _God_ , how is he supposed to feel sorry seeing this little lion man approach him? It’s a shame Harry probably broke something expensive; this guy is just his type.

 

 

The guy doesn’t respond right away. Instead, he tilts his head to the left slightly before stalking slowly up to Harry. Harry saw on a documentary once that when a ferocious animal is about to attack, it’s best play dead and hope they go away. Perhaps he should take its advice. Lions can still be terrifying no matter how big or small.

 

 

“I-I didn’t mean to, um, do that.” Harry stutters the obvious as he points to the broken bottle shattered on the floor. The shiny, marbled, very unforgiving floor. Really,it’s the guy’s own fault. Who has marbled floors nowadays?

 

 

The guy still doesn’t respond. He just inches towards Harry, cold and calculating in every step, before stopping centimeters from Harry’s nose. The guy is even more beautiful up close, with his eyes an elegant storm of brewing grey and shining blue.. Everything about him screamsw power and discipline and...perhaps something else?

 

 

If Harry were a lesser man, he’d probably try to figure out what that something else was. If he were a lesser man, he’d also probably be swooning, but… it’s hard to feel anything but terror in the presence of this kind of power.

 

 

Harry is about to apologize again, but two things stop him. First, the strange man leans in closer, and he...he _sniffs_ Harry. Second, the crazed, tan stranger from the club enters the room looking as angry and intense as ever, brown eyes filled with that something else. The pale, blue eyed stranger takes a step back.

 

 

“He’s mine.” The blue eyed guy murmurs, though his eyes still burn into Harry with every moment. Harry should shudder, should have some kind of physical reaction to this stranger _staking a claim on him_ , but all he does is stand there, eyes wide. How did Harry even get himself into this mess? Better question, will he even be able to get out?

 

 

 

L

 

“I’m sorry what?” The strange boy speaks again. He has a slow speech, with a low and raspy voice, and Louis finds himself being drawn to it with every syllable.The boy in front of him is wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, with a hole in the knee. He has on a black tank top, with a brown fedora that matches his torn brown boots. He also has a milky rich pale skin tone with hypnotizing emerald color eyes. He’s got no idea who this person is, but he wants him -- wants his smell, his blood, his everything, and Zayn rushing into the room isn’t going to stop Louis from having what he wants.

 

 

“What’s your name?” Louis asks instead of answering; Zayn looks between them -- hungrily, Louis’ sure -- but he leaves without comment, though his eyes say it all. Louis can relate, honestly; this guy has an incredible smell.

 

 

“I’m confused.” The boy says, eyebrows furrowing. “I mean I’m Harry but I’m so confused.” Louis perks up immediately. _This_ is the guy Liam wants for the bartender position. Louis bites his lip at the thought of getting to smell Harry every single night. He would have to mark the lad though, in order for the other vamps to know he was taken by Louis.

 

 

“You’re hired.” Louis states, and Harry only seems even more confused.

 

 

“I’m…are you Louis?” Harry pieces it together as Louis smiles He has to get Harry to feel at ease, to relax and trust Louis, and you can’t gain trust by looking like you’re about to eat them.

 

 

“I’m Louis, and you just broke my bottle.” Louis points to the floor, and Harry’s face flushes.

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Harry rubs his neck. “I was trying to get away from that one guy, and I ran in here, and my arms are long and uncontrollable and--you should stop me.” Harry bites his knuckle as he finishes, much to Louis’ amusement. God, he’s cute, too.. It’s taking everything in Louis not to sink his teeth into Harry’s long neck.

 

 

“Can you start tonight? Then afterwards come to mine?” Louis asks, itching to bring himself into Harry’s space though he resists. Harry visibly startles at this, eyes widening.

 

 

“I…I don’t know you.” Harry stats hesitantly, and Louis nods.

 

 

“I won’t hurt you Harry. I just like to get to know the people who work for me.” Harry is still hesitant so Louis runs a soft finger up and down Harry’s chest; enjoying the way the man in front of him shivers. Louis knows he isn’t playing fair, but Harry wasn’t playing fair when he barged in with that smell and those curls and that deliciously tight outfit, now was he?

 

 

“Okay…” Harry nods. “Yeah, I guess. Should I start now or…?” Harry asks as Louis  smirks. Humans are far too easy to manipulate. Their hormones are uncontrollable, thus making them, ironically enough, more controllable.

 

 

“I’ll go get Liam for you, and he’ll show you around.” Louis says, not waiting for Harry’s response. One more minute in his presence, and Louis is going to lose it.

 

 

H

 

Despite what his parents may think, Harry isn’t an idiot. There’s something seriously wrong with the people in this club, that starts with Louis, ends with Liam, and definitely involves Zayn. Liam is attempting to show Harry the odds and ends of the club, pointing to the bathrooms, the back-rooms, the exits, the whole bit. That’s not the weird part, though. What’s weird is how Liam decides he needs to “warn” Harry while they’re milling about the edges of the dance floor.

 

 

“Listen, Harry,” Liam says, eyes seemingly everywhere but Harry’s. “I like you, and you seem like a decent guy, so just... Like, some of our customers get a little carried away sometimes, and they try to, um… pull the staff when they aren’t supposed to. So if one of them tries to convince you to go anywhere with them in private, come get me, or Louis, or Zayn or _someone_ to see if it’s okay. It’s just… you know how they get. People get a little off their rocker when they’ve had too much, and we’ve always been the best at telling.” Liam pauses before turning around, finally looking Harry in the eye. “Just...it’s for your own good, alright? Please?”.”

 

 

Harry tries to be baffled by the puppy dog look in Liam’s eye, but he knows deep down the alcohol is probably the least of the reasons not to let any enigmatic strangers approach him. Every fiber within his body screams for him run, but how can he when he’s already indebted to the club owner? Fuck, what is he supposed to _do_? All he can do is manage a nod and a chipper grin before he heads back to the place he belongs. Maybe being surrounded by alcohol will take his mind off everything.

 

 

There is so much liquor behind the bar that Harry does a double take. And yeah, okay, that’s probably because he is, in fact, standing behind a bar but _fuck,_ he has never seen so much liquor in one place before. Not to mention, isn’t some of this shit illegal in the United States? How’d they even get that shit here? Harry bites his lip. Yet another thing of suspect, he supposes.

 

 

“This is illegal in, like, fifteen countries.” Harry whispers in awe. Then suddenly his eyes narrow on the brand and his face lights up. “Oh, sick! Niall would _freak_ if he saw this....” Harry grins, wondering vaguely where they got it. Niall would pay for rent forever if Harry got his hands on something like this. Just as Harry’s turning away to admire the bar, Liam, who must have some fantastic fucking hearing, comes up behind Harry and reaches, grabbing the bottleneck, and placing it in Harry’s hands..

 

 

“Take it then; it’s yours. We have plenty here, so it’s not like Louis will miss it.” Liam says. Harry opens his mouth and widens his eyes at the gesture, but quickly puts the bottle back in Liam’s hands while shaking his head back and forth.

 

 

“I can’t take this. It must’ve cost, like, a lot, and I wouldn’t be able to pay you back. Plus my mate would probably drink the whole bottle and get addicted or summat. You know, it’s like one of those zoo animals they say not to feed; he’ll just get used to getting amazing free illegal liquor and I’ll become his supplier and--” Harry is cut off by Liam chuckling as he presses the bottle back into Harry’s hands.

 

 

“Don’t look so flustered, Harry. Please keep the bottle, and give it to your mate. Trust me; after a night dealing with this lot, you’ll need it.” Liam pats Harry’s back, a smile on his face that melts Harry’s protests. Instead, all Harry can do is nod and give Liam a thankful smile. The bottle weighs heavy in his hands, and he reads the label Absinthe. It’s green, which Niall will go crazy over.

 

 

“Well, thank you, honestly.” Harry remembers to say, eyes glued to the bottle for a second more. Liam only nods before clapping his hands together, essentially ending the conversation.

 

 

“Right. Well, it seems like you know what you’re doing, so I’ll leave you to it. I’ll see you back here at six PM tomorrow, so you can help set up and such.” Harry nods and bites his lip before turning back to Liam, who’s almost gone from sight.

 

 

“Wait, I forgot to ask. What is the pay?” Harry calls. Liam stops and scratches the back of his head.

 

 

“Ask Louis after your shift.” Liam says over his shoulder before blending into the crowd. Harry gives a mock thumbs up as he exits, frowning at the floor. Does he really have to see Louis again so soon? Harry sighs. He doesn’t really have time to think about it with all these people around, now does he? They’re already swarming him like bees to sweet honey. Why is this place so packed anyways? What day is it, Tuesday? Harry scrunches his nose as he slides the first glass down the bar. It smells an awful lot like blood out there. 

 

 

It wasn’t long before Harry became overwhelmed by the sheer volume of patrons in his face. He bustles from left to right, making drinks as fast as he can, but it’s hard to keep up with the demands. Not to mention, it’s incredibly hard to focus when all he hears is cat calls, whistles, rude comments. Plus, what the fuck is with the staring? Is _everyone_ trying to have a staring contest with him?. On the bright side, the tips are more than what he expected, and it gets easier once he gets into the swing of things (and the first crowd dies down). There’s a shaker here at the bar, which is by far his favorite tool.. As dorky as it sounds, shaking to the pulsing music is incredibly fun, especially when he can get his hips into it. Considering they turned on _Partition_ , Harry feels filthy as he dances along, almost forgetting about the martini in his hand.

 

 

“Having fun?” A voice from behind shatters Harry’s groove, so of course his immediate reaction is to flail and knock over an innocent beer. Harry curses under his breath and runs to get a rag to clean up the spilled fluid, apologizing to the rather unamused patron before getting him a new one.

 

 

“You seem to enjoy knocking over liquor, Harry.” The voice continues and… _oh._ Of course. It’s Louis. That’s Louis’ voice. “Should I be concerned with you working behind the bar?” Louis says. Harry blushes and clears his throat, ignoring the chills that course throughout his body.

 

 

“I’m not normally this clumsy; I promise.” Harry lies, turning to face the shorter man.

 

 

“Oh, so I just make you nervous?” Louis raises an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips as if he’s baiting Harry. Which… just _sounds_ like a trap.

 

 

“Liam gave me some illegal liquor.” Harry blurts out instead, changing the subject. He grabs the bottle from under the counter and shows it to Louis. Louis raises an eyebrow in amusement before taking the bottle, shuffling it from hand to hand.

 

 

“Expensive. You have good taste.” Harry takes his bottom lip into his mouth and wipes some hair from his in front of his face. Harry could vaguely hear a man shouting various things behind him, trying to gain his attention. Harry should turn away but for some reason he can’t because Louis’ eyes are so blue and he feels drawn in. Louis is enticing, inviting, alluring even, and Harry feels like a magnet, being sucked in against his own will to everything Louis. It was something far beyond a realistic pull, this is something different altogether.

 

 

“It’s umm, it’s for my flatmate; kind of a thank you for letting me crash with him.” Louis hums but doesn’t stop making eye contact with Harry, which makes the taller lad shuffle from foot to foot awkwardly. The taller of the two feels like squirming under the intense glare.

 

 

“Well far be it for me to keep you from doing your job, I’ll be back in an hour to relieve you so you come back to my place.” Louis places the bottle back into Harry’s hands and Harry feels a shiver hit him like a tidal wave. Louis smirks and turns to walk away and Harry can’t control his eyes from drifting down to see Louis’ bum switch back and forth.

 

 

“Hey curly haired fucker, out of beer.” A voice yells again and this time it’s loud enough to startle Harry out of his haze. Harry blows out of a breath and refuses to think about just how fucked he truly is.

 

 

L

Seeing so many vamps eye fuck Harry really makes Louis want to kill. He’s never fought another vampire over a human before but the way Harry smells really drives Louis insane. This is why Louis can’t take it anymore, he’s trying to stay in his office and be patient but for fucks sake. He is instantly regretting creating a club that acts as a safe haven for vamps. He gets up in a rush, not caring that his chair is spinning all on its own. He makes his way down the stairs and finds Harry.

 

 

“Come, let’s go to my place.” Louis demands and Harry, who has a red face, quickly agrees and grabs the bottle from under the counter to take with him. Louis, who doesn’t trust Harry alone, places a hand on Harry’s lower back in order to help guide the boy through the bustle of sweaty bodies.

 

 

In order to get outside they have to go through a sketchy garage, then take an elevator that leads them to another sketchy garage. Once outside Harry sighs and leans his head back in what looks like relief.

 

 

“God I didn’t know serving drinks would be so hectic.” Harry admits as he clutches the bottle to his chest, tightly.

 

 

“I would say it gets better, but our last guy quit after a month so…” Louis shrugs and the elder could sense Harry’s hesitance immediately.

 

 

“Why did he quit? Shit pay?” Louis laughs, it was definitely a startled laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. If only Harry knew.

 

 

“Nah pay was good; just couldn’t handle it I guess.” Harry hums but keeps walking beside Louis anyways. The night is cool and the air is crisp. Sounds of cars whipping past them are heard, as well as drunken people laughing and talking while coming out of various clubs and buildings. The two of them are silent and Louis is surprised the boy is  blindly following him.

 

 

“I’m just around the corner.” Harry looks up and gives  a brief nod and the two walk side by side until reaching Louis’ building.

 

 

“Shit.” Is the first thing Harry says as soon as Louis stops in front of a building. The building is massive and has an old Victorian feel.

 

 

“This place must cost a fortune.” Harry whispers as Louis enters the lobby to head to the elevator.

 

 

“Upper East Side Penthouse; cost me about $85 mill.” Louis says with a shrug. He is not trying to be as smug as it appears. He’s trying to come off somewhat modest. Louis is also testing Harry, wanting to see whether the younger boy is like every other human that fawns over wealth. That is one of the reasons why Louis hates humans, all they care about is money, sex, and power.

 

 

“You say that so nonchalantly.” Harry responds as Louis opens the door to his room. His room is huge, has 7 bedrooms, and 4 bathrooms. There is a massive balcony that overlooks the city and Harry is floored. Louis is rich as fuck.

 

 

The apartment has grey walls with a black border. His curtains are grey and black and the floors are mahogany wood. He has a ten person couch, a three person couch, and a recliner in the main living space; all of them matching white with black stitching.

 

 

“I’m afraid to sit down.” Harry states while eyeing the expensive sofa wearily. Louis laughs and gently takes the bottle from Harry’s hands in honor of setting it down on the counter.

 

 

“As long as you don’t break anything I think you should be fine.” Harry blushes as he tentatively sits down on the white couch that is directly across from Louis. Louis is sat in a white recliner and places his right leg on top of his left knee.

 

 

“I want to ask you a question.” Louis states and Harry nods before crossing his legs.

 

 

“Shouldn’t I be the one to ask you the questions?” Harry replies back,and Louis gets the feeling the boy feels a little bit more comfortable.  

 

 

“I’ll ask you five questions and then you can ask me one.” Louis states and immediately wants to laugh at seeing the green-eyed boy, in front of him, frown.

 

 

“I might not be a mathematician but those numbers don’t really add up.” Louis does laugh out loud this time.

 

 

“That’s because I’m here to get to know you. Now tell me Harry, do you have any family?” Louis hears the increase of Harry’s heart.

 

 

“No. No family.” Louis’ lip twitches. He hates liars.

 

 

“Try that again Harry. This time the truth.” Louis watches Harry squirm on the sofa.

 

 

“How did you know I was lying?” Harry finally responds after a beat of silence. Louis slid down further in his chair to give himself time to think of an excuse that’s not _I can hear your heart beat._

 

 

“You started to play with your ring, and you took a swallow so either you were lying or they really did die.” Harry nods and worries on his bottom lip.

 

 

“‘Not something I really talk about but uh, my parents are alive and I have a sister but I don’t talk to them so.” Harry shrugs but Harry’s confession has now peaked Louis’ interest.

 

 

“And why is that?” Harry rolls his shoulders and his lips turn into a grimace.

 

 

“Bit personal innit?” He responds.

 

 

“Of course it is, which is why I want to know what happened.” Louis sees Harry sigh in defeat.

 

 

“They didn’t really fancy having a son who didn’t want to go into either law or financing, and who didn’t want to get married to some busty brunette and have a ton of kids.” Louis frowns, not sure if he wants to hear any more.

 

 

“So what do you want?” Louis decides to ask instead.

 

 

“I want to open my own art gallery, be my own man. Eventually be with a man.” Louis decides to get up and get them some drinks. He stands up from his chair and walks into the kitchen before calling over his shoulder.

 

 

“What happened with your family then? To make you disown them.” Louis calls from in the kitchen. He’s gathered two glasses from the cabinet and goes to the cooler to pull out a bottle of wine.

 

 

“They refused to support me, refused to accept me, so I gave them an ultimatum and they chose wealth and status over my happiness. Money means nothing if I can’t be myself. Don’t need them anyways; I have Niall. He and I have been mates since forever and he’s not making me pay rent so.” Louis walks back into the sitting area and forces his fangs to remain in his mouth.

 

 

This is why he hates humans, they are willing to lie, cheat, steal, kill, and even harm their own family members to protect their own happiness. Humans are  inherently selfish and evil at the base core and he hates that Harry has had to experience that first hand.It’s something Louis and Zayn have experienced more times then they can count.

 

 

“One thing I’ve learned is that family means nothing. Family are forced into your life, you don’t have a choice but it’s the people you choose to surround yourself with that matters.” Louis reassures as he hands Harry a glass. Harry takes the glass of wine and sniffs it before taking a sip.

 

 

“Are you not close to your family then?” This is Harry’s one question so Louis know’s he has to answer.

 

 

“My family have been but a distant memory for some time now yes. They are long gone and aren’t ever coming back.” By long gone Louis means his last relative died over 650 years ago. His family line was no more.

 

 

“I probably should stop drinking so much wine; won’t be able to get home otherwise.” Louis hums and places his drink down on the black table in front of him.

 

 

“You could always stay in a guest bedroom. Don’t be alarmed if you hear noise in the middle of the night; Zayn and I live together but he doesn’t sleep much.” Harry nods and looks around before turning his head back to Louis.

 

 

“I should probably get going, Niall worries.” Louis doesn’t believe Harry’s statement and he wants to keep Harry in his home. Harry is far too intoxicating to just slip away even for a couple of hours.

 

 

“I really think you should stay.” Louis suggests again and he hates to do this but he has to compel Harry to stay. Harry makes the mistake in making eye contact with Louis so the elder stands up and speaks slowly; not allowing his blue eyes to leave green ones.

 

 

“Really Harry. Stay the night.” Harry nods his head; clearly in a trance.

 

 

“Good. You want those guys from the bar to leave you alone while you work?” Harry nods again, dumbly.

 

 

“You should let me mark you yeah?” Harry continues to agree and now Louis is standing over top of the younger boy.

 

 

“Tilt your head to the side.” Harry has no choice but to obey and once he does Louis is quick to grab the extended neck. Harry’s pulse quickens and Louis can easily see a vein. The elder wants to savor the moment, so he noses Harry’s neck and inhales. Allowing himself to enjoy the scent. Harry swallows and Louis extends his fangs and feels veins rushing to his red eyes as plunges into the neck in his hands.

 

 

Harry’s blood isn’t normal. There is something within it that makes Louis never want to stop sucking until all the blood is gone, but Louis can’t do that. Not to Harry. Anyone else would have been dead by now but this guy is different and Louis finds himself forcibly pulling off.

 

 

Harry tilts over and is a lump on the couch from being weak. Louis retracts his fangs, places a hand on Harry’s chin to lift his head up and then finds himself having to compel Harry one last time.

 

 

“You won’t remember any of this.” Harry looks, with wide eyes, and nods the best he can before closing his eyes. Louis takes a step back and looks at the mark on Harry’s neck. Harry is now his.

 

 

H

Harry has a headache. He has a headache and it hurts for him to open his eyes but once he does he notices he is in a strange bed. He looks around and doesn’t recognize anything at all; a mild panic is about to start building up until he remembers being with Louis. _Louis._ He must have fallen asleep at Louis’ place. Was probably the wine, he’s never been able to hold his liquor before which is why he is rarely ever drunk.

 

 

A knock on the door makes Harry stir and he blinks tired eyes to see a blurry figure. Once he focuses his sight he notices Louis standing in the doorway with nothing but briefs on and _fuck_ did he look good. Harry couldn’t think about anything other than trailing his eyes up and down the body in front of him. The body that was pale but muscular, toned, and had a v-shape dip that made Harry want to…Harry blinks again and then coughs, his cheeks flushed as a smirk crosses Louis’ face.

 

 

“See something you like?” Louis teases while running a hand up and his down his abs, making sure to stop at his right nipple to tease it a bit. Harry’s lips part and he grips his boner, underneath the sheets, in response. He needs to get home and fast. Louis is sin and Harry is trying his hardest not to be a sinner, especially when he really needs this job. He can’t allow his stupid, and unwarranted, growing crush on his boss get in the way of money. Which reminds Harry.

 

 

“How much do I get paid?” Harry blurts out and a startled laugh escapes Louis’ lips. Harry ducks his head down and scolds himself for speaking without thinking.

 

 

“I’m trying to seduce you and you ask about money?" Louis teases.  "I must not be doing a good enough job.” Louis says quietly, almost like he’s telling a secret. Harry, briefly, looks at his boner again before focusing on the man who is now sitting at the edge of his bed. _When did he get so close?_

 

 

“No…no you were doing a great job I promise.” Harry responds seriously, not even sure if Louis is joking or not.

 

 

“Good to know.” And honestly when did Louis’ voice get so soft? Harry feels like he is sweating, or maybe he is turning claustrophobic. Maybe there is a lack of oxygen in the room or something because the longer he stares into those blue eyes, the more intoxicated he feels. It wasn’t a normal intoxication like one feels when drunk, this is something else. Something so intense it feels as if Harry’s body is no longer under his own control but instead under Louis’.

 

 

“I…fuck.” Harry is going to respond but the sudden throbbing in his neck cuts off any thoughts he was going to portray.. He quickly takes his left hand and puts it to his neck and Louis licks his lips at the action. Harry is confused at first but then the throbbing stops immediately and that just leaves Harry even more confused. Harry really needs to get home.

 

 

“Are you okay?” Harry can tell Louis has no sincerity in his voice.

 

 

“Yeah I am, just slept wrong probably.” Louis hums and Harry feels nervous again; he shuffles in the bed and tries to pretend like the silence isn't unnerving.

 

 

“$30 an hour.” Louis says out of nowhere and Harry hums in response because he's confused.

 

 

“How much I pay. $30 an hour.” Harry shakes his head and pats his ears, because surely he's heard wrong.

 

 

“Am I hearing you correctly? You pay $30 an hour and yet you still can’t keep a bartender? What are your customers like?” Harry voices his concern and a grim smile crosses Louis’ face.

 

 

“It takes a special person to handle my customers but its’ worth it." Comes the response. "Also I’m sure you’ll be okay.” Louis nods his head towards Harry’s neck. The same spot that was hurting moments ago and like a reflex, Harry’s hand comes up to touch it.

  

 

“How do you know I’ll be okay?” The green eyed boy questiones warily.

 

 

“That mark on your neck, it’s like a signal to everyone that you’re off limits.” Everything in Harry’s body is telling him to run and never look back. A thousand alarm bells are ringing in his head at once, even Niall's voice of 'stranger danger' is telling him to run while he can and yet?  He stays on the bed like the idiot he is because deep down he's far more intrigued then he is alarmed. The old saying of “curiosity killed the cat” could never be truer.

 

 

“Why is there a mark on my neck and how did it get there?" Harry asks calmly even though he can feel his heart rate increasing. "Also why would this keep people away from me? What people? Are you?... Is this a cult? Did I accidently join a cult? Oh fuck me.” Harry chooses this moment to start panicking because of course he joins a cult. He takes a few deep breathes and then goes to jump out of the bed when Louis touches his leg-leaving Harry feeling as if he were frozen in time. A massive wave of calm rushes over him and all he can think about is  _Louislouislouis._

 

 

“Calm down Harry." Louis whispers. "Last night you told me to mark you remember? I nibbled on your neck, you said it felt so good. It’ll let customers know you’re with me so they won’t bother you yeah?” Harry nods dumbly as he stares into blue eyes; he feels like he's being hypnotized and can't do anything but agree with Louis.

 

 

“This is why I don’t drink." Harry tries to laugh it off. "I remember none of that but that sounds about right. Good to know I didn’t join a cult.” Harry feels a little more at ease when Louis lets out an airy laugh.

 

 

“Good. So why don’t you get dressed, head on home, give your roomie that nice bottle and then I’ll see you around six today for work.” Harry nods again and goes to stand when he remembers how hard he is. Louis's hot and all but Harry doesn't quite fancy having his boss see his morning wood just yet. Louis seems to sense this and stands up, but not before leaning in close to Harry and touching his cheek.

 

 

Harry’s lips part as his eyes flutter closed at the contact. By the time they open again he was alone in bed, dazed, and confused.

 

 

L

Louis sits on the counter of the bar. Even though the club doesn't open until nine, there's still so much prep and work that needs to be done. Everything has to be cleaned, restocked, and in position. Also Louis has to make sure his private rooms are stocked with fresh blood; these are the rooms for his high paying clients who like to feast on fresh blood and humans without getting caught. Louis or Zayn usually compel all the humans who enter and even dispose of the bodies when a client gets too carried away. It's not the best way to die, but at least Louis ensures the humans don't feel any pain; he also makes sure the humans are criminals, low lives, or in general horrible people. 

 

 

“You seem pleased with yourself. How did things go last night then?” Louis smirks as Zayn sits down next to him.

 

 

“Compelled him to let me mark him. Tasted so fucking good, thought I is going to drink him dry.” Louis admits and touches his lip as if he can still taste Harry.

 

 

“You lucky shit. Thought you were done with sparing humans.” Louis shrugs and leans back on his hands.

 

 

“He tastes too good to drink dry and waste." Louis merely responds. "Besides he’s different, I think I can convince him.” Zayn raises his eyebrows and turns to face Louis direct.

 

  

“You want to tell him about you? What the fuck?” Zayn questions and Louis can practically taste the distain on Zayn’s tongue.

 

 

“He’s not like the other humans Zee, I promise. He doesn’t care about wealth, turned down my advances for sex, and he wants to make a name for himself. He seems sweet. It’s refreshing.” Zayn frowns, wrinkling his nose, and hops down from the bar.

 

 

“I’m going to find Liam, maybe he’ll knock some sense into you. Maybe he’ll help you realize that humans have one purpose, be used as our food.” And just as quickly as Zayn appeared he is gone.

 

 

Louis sighs and lifts his head up because a familiar scent consumes his nose.

 

 

“Harry.” Louis can see the hesitant smile on Harry’s face that suddenly brightens after hearing his name being called. Harry is wearing a pair of blue jeans with brown boots and a loose shirt. His hair is in a small ponytail and Louis thinks he looks adorable for a human.

 

 

“Hi Lou. I’m sorry I’m early I was afraid I was going to hit traffic or get or something... and now I’m rambling.” Louis watches with hooded eyes as Harry, distractedly, runs a hand over the mark Louis left.

 

 

“It’s fine, I like them eager.” A blush crosses the younger lad’s cheek which only leads to the elder smirking even more.

 

 

“What should I do then?” Harry speaks out in a soft voice and Louis instantly knew that shy! Harry is back. Louis doesn’t like shy! Harry, he wants naughty Harry so he can play.

 

 

“Why don’t we go to my office yeah?” Harry looks around, almost as if afraid of getting seen, and then nods his head briefly before allowing Louis to lead the way.

 

 

Louis opens the office and has Harry sit on his desk as he closes the door, behind him, and shuts the blinds, to the glass windows, that overlook the club. Louis can sense how nervous Harry is, can feel his heart beat increase and the closer he gets the more  he can hear Harry swallowing repeatedly. So the elder decides to lean in close, placing his hands on Harry’s thighs.

 

 

“Do I make you nervous?” Louis asks, and Harry’s eyes flutter shut as Louis whispers in his ear. He loves how Harry is gripping the edges of his desk.

 

 

“Is this…is this why you hired me? Because you want to fuck me?” Harry asks rather bluntly and Louis leans back to evaluate the younger boy. He is smarter than he looks and a lot less shy than he appeared. Maybe that’s why Harry is nervous; he is trying to build up the courage to be blunt to Louis, knowing he needs this job. Louis begins to like Harry even more.

 

 

“Yes.” Is all Louis states in return, pushing his body so it can slot right in between Harry’s legs.

 

 

“Isn’t that a bit like prostitution? You pay me to fuck me?” Harry questions as he leans his body back and Louis can see his mark prominent.

 

 

“I’m paying you to be a bartender. Fucking you would simply be a perk.” Louis can compel Harry right then to agree but for some reason the elder wants a challenge; wants to earn inside Harry’s pants and Harry’s blood.

 

 

Harry frowns at the statement and puts his hand on Louis’ chest.

 

 

“I’m good at bartending because I know about drinks even though I’m clumsy as hell. I came here for a job, not to be an easy fuck. Money doesn’t mean anything to me, and I don’t need a job that badly.” Louis bites his lip because Harry is pushing him away. He willingly allows himself to be pushed but only so he can grab onto both of Harry’s wrists.

 

 

“You entice me Harry of course I want in your pants. But if you’re willing to put up with me trying to shamelessly bed you then you’ll always have a job here.” Louis speaks as he watches Harry scrunch his nose.

 

 

“You do realize that your game needs work correct? If you want me so badly try asking me on a date.” Harry responds after a minutes passes, and he places a hand on his hip while angling his body more towards Louis. The same Louis who decides to raise a brow in response-- clearly amused.

 

 

“Hmm, never been on one of those before but for you I just might make an exception.” Louis decides to respond back, not even having to take a moment to think about it.

 

 

“Please don’t do me any favors.” Harry mumbles and tries to walk away but Louis can practically sense the smile in his voice.

 

 

“Monday. The place is closed on Monday so you won’t have to work. Meet me here at 6 pm and we’ll go on a date. I promise.” Harry seemed to be deciding Louis’ words or at least that’s what Louis thinks. But now that he is really focusing on the erratic way Harry’s heart is pounding he realizes it’s not out of nerves but excitement. Harry had bested him, the cheeky sod is playing Louis the entire time to get what he wants.  

 

 

A smile ghosts Louis’ lips as he thinks about how not so innocent Harry really is.

 

 

“Good. I’ll be there. But for now I need to get to work…Boss.” The way Harry’s voice deepens at the word Boss just reaffirms Louis’ suspensions. Harry is a naughty boy and he will be Louis.

 

 

H

It is now Monday. Harry has worked for five full days and he finds everything absolutely confusing. He has a head full of questions and plans on getting the answers he desires out of the evasive Louis Tomlinson. Harry wants to know why people look at him like they’re starving and he’s the only food source in site. Harry wants to know why the club isn’t open on Monday’s. He wants to know how it’s possible that Louis’ hickey hasn’t gone away yet. And more importantly he wants to know why Zayn stares at him like the other lad is contemplating murder. See? So many questions.

 

 

The one thing Harry is confident about, is Louis. Louis and he have been talking constantly, random texts throughout the days and it’s been nice. He learns that Louis is sheltered and reserved, but can be open and expressive given the right circumstances. He learns that Louis has loud and buoyant laughs that make the corners of his eyes crease up and his teeth to show prominently. He learns that Louis is really big on taking care of the community and making sure the wellbeing of his friends are taking care of as well. Most importantly, Harry learns he can easily fall in love with Louis.

 

 

But then again that’s Harry's’ problem innit? He’s a dreamer. He has a head full of hopeful wishes and promises of tomorrow? Isn’t that what his parents said before he left? Harry shakes his head to get rid of his thoughts because Louis is now walking up to him. They are standing outside of the club and Louis looks,  _fucking good_. He has on a burgundy shirt that clings to his fit bod and shows his left shoulder. He has on white jeans that mold to his thighs and show just how fucking fit he really is. Harry doesn’t care if he’s staring or if the man in front of him has a smug look plastered to his face.

 

 

“You’re staring love.” Louis teases in a soft voice and Harry wants to roll his eyes but then he decides to stare at Louis’ bum. Harry should really redirect his thoughts before he starts sporting a hard on.

 

 

“You’re late.” Harry blurts out and that is— _smooth._

 

 

At least Louis laughs. It’s a startled laugh and the elder has to cover his mouth with his hand. Harry decides in this moment that Louis laughing is one of the greatest sounds he’s ever heard.

 

 

“I most certainly am not late love, you are just extremely early.” Louis responds. And okay, maybe Harry did arrive an hour early but who can really blame him? He is excited.

 

 

“Yeah well, when I get excited about something I tend to go a bit-overboard.” Harry lets Louis know. The elder gives a pondering look before smiling again. He reaches out and grabs Harry’s larger hand and Harry smiles at the size difference.

 

 

Harry follows Louis blindly. He has no idea where he is going, just knows that as long as Louis is taking him there it doesn’t matter. Then again Harry is probably just following along with a dopey smile because Louis is taking lead which means Harry can stare at his bum as he walks. Louis’ butt cheeks bounce as walks, and it’s a wonderful sight to behold.

 

 

“If you would redirect your eyes to looking in front of you instead of at my ass you would notice we’re here hun.” Harry’s brain short circuits because,  _hun._ Another pet name. Harry wants to respond with something cheesy like, ‘sure thing babycakes’ but he bites his tongue and forces himself to look up. His mouth drops immediately. They are at an art gallery.

 

 

The building is completely brick with glass windows surrounding it. There’s a revolving door, and upon going through it is an amazing site. The floor is white marble, and the walls are equally as white. The light fixtures hang down and Harry feels as if he were on a movie set instead of real life. There are so many paintings hanging on the walls of the place, and Harry squeezes Louis’ hand just to make sure this is real. Also to keep himself from jumping up and down like the child he is at heart.

 

 

“Louis.” Harry whispers when a smiling man in a navy Bottega Veneta suit comes to approach them. The guy has a fair white skin complexion with short brown hair. He smiles as he opens his arms wide and greets Louis and Harry.

 

 

“Louis, so good to see you. What has it been almost a hundred years or so by…” The guy abruptly stops talking after Louis sends a very intense glare his way. Harry has to force himself not to shiver from how hot it looks to see Louis angry.

 

 

“Marcus, you look good as always. Haven’t aged a bit. This right here is someone special and he’s an artist.” Harry turns towards Louis, shocked, before looking towards this Marcus guy. Marcus is quick to school his facial expressions back to pleasant after Louis’ tone turns from vicious to friendly.

 

 

“Yes, Louis warned me the artist Harry Styles would be blessing us with his presence.” Harry smiles and tries to focus on the hand in front of him. Harry shakes Marcus’ hand and eases into Louis’ touch on his back.

 

 

“I can’t believe I’m here. These art pieces are sick. I’ve seen some of these artists other works while I is studying at Uni back in England.” Harry stares at the paintings with parted lips as Louis watches on.

 

 

“How would you like to have one of your pieces up on the wall?” Harry stops staring at the paintings to stare at Marcus. His eyes are wide with glee and caution. Not sure whether any of this is real or not.

 

 

“Please don’t be taking the piss.” Harry whispers and Louis tightens his hold on Harry’s back.

 

 

“I’ve never seen any of your work but Louis swears that you’re brilliant so…” Marcus trails off and Harry turns towards the man in question.

 

 

“Our very first date and you take me to have my art hung in a gallery? You’ve never even seen my work and you’re willing to convince a gallery owner to let me put my work up? You must really want to get laid.” Harry says in disbelief. Marcus lets out an awkward laugh and claps his hands together to draw attention back to him. Harry just shakes his head and thinks about all the ways Louis is getting laid tonight.

 

 

Marcus turns to give the two privacy as Louis leans in close to Harry’s ear and whispers… _can’t wait._

 

 

 

L

Harry is putty in Louis’ hands. He’s completely naked on the bed, and his legs are drawn up to his chest in order to expose his pink and clenching hole. Louis is never one to tease but there is something about wanting to push Harry over the edge that makes him want to drag this out nice and slow.

 

 

So Louis drops to his knees, at the edge of the bed, and pulls Harry by his thighs. Now that Harry is directly in front of him, Louis takes the opportunity to appreciate how well-endowed Harry is. His cock is long and slender with a pretty pink tip that is already beginning to spurt drops of pre-cum.

 

 

Harry’s toes curl in anticipation as Louis opens his mouth and swallows the entire prick. He continues to make eye contact as he swirls his tongue after the tip before bobbing his head and up and down very slowly. Louis can feels the thighs under his hands tremble and can see green eyes coated with desire and lust. He lets off, leaving a trail of his saliva, and climbs up on the bed. He straddles Harry lap and with one hand pushes both of Harry’s legs back up.

 

 

Louis continues making eye contact and reaches with his left hand to flip the lube cap open. He pours some generously on the tips of his fingers and rubs his fingers together to them nice and warm before entering the boy in front of him. An index finger is inserted first and Louis smiles as he watches Harry gasp and pull at the sheets; his back arching from the intrusion.

 

 

Louis slowly pushes his finger in further, allowing it to wiggle and shake a little so Harry can get use to it. Harry seems fine because he’s grabbing onto Louis’ arm and nodding his head eagerly. So Louis pours more lube on his fingers and enters another finger just as slow. He lets Harry get used to the feeling before doing gently scissor motions.

 

 

“Fuck.” Harry moans and digs his nails into Louis’ arm tighter. Louis just smiles and leans down so his lips can meet red ones. Harry’s eyes go cross for a moment as he watches Louis kiss him, but then his eyes shut tight and he parts his red lips wider to Louis can kiss deeper. Louis is quick to insert his tongue into the waiting mouth, he wraps both of tongues up together as he closes their lips and keeps repeating the motion. He nibbles on Harry’s bottom lip before allowing the two tongues to join once more, all the while inserting a third finger into Harry’s body.

 

 

Harry’s body is sending out crazy endorphins and Louis can’t resist it any longer. He breaks the kiss and immediately attacks Harry’s neck. He kisses the first vein he sees. He licks the vein and nibbles it and has to force himself to pull back or else he’ll bite.

 

 

“You like biting?” Harry questions out in another moan, as Louis’ fingers find his prostate.

 

 

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Louis responds in rapid breaths and Harry tilts his head further to the side trying to allow Louis more access.

 

 

“Have at it then.” Harry gasps and Louis isn’t sure if Harry realizes what he’s asking but Louis will take advantage none the less.

 

 

“Close your eyes.” Louis demands and like the good boy he is, Harry listens. He closes his eyes and wraps his legs around Louis’ waist. Louis leans back, removes his fingers, and takes a deep breath before slowly entering inside the warmth that is Harry. Only the tip is inside at the moment and Louis blindly pours more lube on his shaft before he makes small thrusts of his hips.

 

 

Harry gasps again and clings onto Louis and the elder takes the opportunity to drop his fangs and sink in. Harry begins to tremble immediately, and Louis can tell the boys’ eyes are open and he’s probably so confused. So Louis sends a forceful thrust which arches Harry well off the bed. Finger nails are being dug deeply into Louis’ back but he keeps drinking anyways, he keeps thrusting his hips and has to force himself to let up and off of the neck in front of him.

 

 

Louis can taste the blood on his fangs, which means he’s forgotten to shift back. Harry stares at him in a mix between horror and pleasure as he comes abruptly. Louis slows his thrusts down to three sloppy pushes before he too is filling Harry up completely. They should’ve used a condom. Louis can’t get a disease, nor give one but Harry should have been smart enough to insisted on them using one. Louis will scold the younger boy later, as for now he’s going to have to deal with the fact Harry is lying beneath him and his fangs are still out.

 

 

Louis is quick to retract them but Harry stays on the bed. His eyes are wide with fear, and Louis can hear the poor boys’ heart beating at an abnormally fast pace.

 

 

“I…fuck.” Harry whispers in disbelief. The boy blinks a few times but still hasn’t moved so Louis takes it as a win.

 

 

“Do I even need to say it out loud?” Harry questions and Louis laughs because Harry’s heart beat is going back to normal.

 

 

“I won’t hurt you.” Louis rushes to say.

 

 

“I saw your fangs and came so hard. I’m a freak because that is hot.”  _What?_  That—that is not the reaction Louis is expecting at all. He tilts his head in pure confusion.

 

 

“Are you not afraid?” Louis ponders.

 

 

“Bloody terrified but you just had your fangs in my neck and your dick up my arse and I’m still alive aren’t I?” Harry responds and Louis might be in love.

 

 

“Yeah you are. Do you have questions?” Harry levels Louis with a ‘ _did you just ask that dumbass question’_ look and that makes Louis smile.

 

 

“Well let’s get you cleans up then yeah? Then you can ask away.” Harry stays on the bed for a beat too long but then nods and follows Louis to the bathroom. Louis has never been certain about the future, he’s never been certain about humans but one thing he is certain about is never letting Harry go.

 

 

 

Epilogue: 1 year later.

 

 

H

Harry remembers finding out about vampires a year ago. He remembers nearly shitting himself as he sits on the bed beside Louis and begins to ask all the questions that came to his mind.

 

 

"So you're a vampire and this is real." Harry remembers saying.

 

 

"I am and i'm not going to hurt you. I can't believe I showed you my fangs." Harry remembers Louis replying.

 

 

"How old are you exactly?" Harry had questions and watches as Louis takes a long sigh.

 

 

"A little over 800---but don't freak out." Harry honestly had no more room to freak out, he had reached his freak out allotment for the year.

 

 

"I'm surprisingly calm, probably because I just had sex." Harry responded in return just to lighten the mood. He is going to drink a bottle of vodka later.

 

 

"Well good...so ask away."

 

 

"How are you even alive? I mean how does that all work? The vampire thing?" Louis takes a deep breath and leans back on the bed.

 

 

"Well there's venom that goes through your body and that venom shuts down all of your organs but not your mind. I've met some vamps who never have to go to the bathroom or anything because they shut down all major organs and bodily processes but for the rest of us we like to have our mind trick our body into believing things still work properly." Harry immediately interrupts.

 

 

"Oooh that's why you can eat and stuff?" Harry put in and Louis nodded.

 

 

"Exactly right. So our brains are really important, because due to the venom and our bodies not running like normal humans we have access to more parts of our brain. That means we age slower, or not all. It means we heal quicker, run faster, and some can do things other's can't. For example what some religious people call 'spiritual gifts' we call them powers. Some have insight and dream about things before they happen, some can read minds, heal other's, etc. It's really fascinating stuff to be honest." Harry is awed by all the new information being given to him.

 

 

"So you lot are a more advanced version of human kind?" Harry questions and concentration.

 

 

"If you ask a vampire they'd say yes. I don't really know though, I've seen the worse in vampires and humans and none have changed over the years. Then again spending over 800 years with Zayn does tend to make you cynical." Louis responded with a chuckle.

 

 

"Oh, so he's one as well? And Liam? Explains the club then and why everyone wants to eat me." Harry stated out loud, more so to himself then anything else.

 

 

"Yeah, a lot of them in the club are which is why I had to mark you that night." Louis admitted

 

 

"That night did you compel me? If so how?" Louis bit his lip before answering.

 

 

"Well we compel by sending out these signals from our bodies to yours. It's almost like hypnotizing you and you become more susceptible to what we say. Some humans are very strong willeads and can't be compels. And to answer your other question, yes I did. I is afraid you would freak out and I isn't ready to let you go yet." Harry really should have been more concerned by the admission than fond.

 

 

"I think I just want to lay down now." Harry had says after he willeads the blush away and Louis obliged.

 

 

Harry remembers all of that as if it were just yesterday and it's because of these memories that leads Harry has deciding that his parents were right. They were absolutely 100% correct in calling Harry foolish because he is foolish. He’s dating a vampire. Not only is he dating a vampire but he is going to become a vampire. He’s made the decision and he can’t wait to let Louis know.

 

 

Ever since Harry found out what Louis is he just felt this even greater pull to the elder. He also discovered things about himself he never knew existed like a daddy kink. Yeah, finding out Louis is over 800 really did something for Harry’s age difference kink. Also Louis’ stamina is like—never ending.

 

 

Harry learned about the club, learned about what really happened to the ex-bartender. Learned about Zayn, Liam, and pretty much everyone else who attends Louis’ club. Harry is scared at first, but he eased into the routine of being Louis’ boyfriend. Louis has been and will always be the fittest bloke to Harry so honestly it isn’t  _that_  hard to look past the sucking blood thing. Especially since getting your blood sucked felt bloody good. After the initial pain is over, it is pure pleasure.

 

 

Harry told Niall about Louis about a month after the two were dating. Niall freaked out, tried to cast out Louis’ demon by using a broom and when that doesn’t work Niall went to the bar. He woke up the next morning completely fine and everything has been good since.

 

 

Harry still hasn’t seen his parents. He and Marcus opened up a gallery together about three months ago after Louis persisted and encouraged Harry. Harry doubted himself but now that his gallery is a success he’s glad that Louis is so supportive.

 

 

Tonight Harry is revealing his own artwork for the first time ever. He’s nervous and his hands refuse to stop shaking.

 

 

“You’ll be brilliant love.”  _Louis._  Harry turns to his right and Louis is standing there with a proud smile on his face.

 

 

“I’m nervous is all.” Louis nods in sympathy and then proceeds to rub the two noses’ together. Eskimo kisses are Harry’s favorite. He smiles and blushes and Louis laughs and gives Harry a hug. Harry loves being wrapped up in Louis’ arms. It’s his favorite place to be.

 

 

“You ready?” Louis whispers and Harry nods. Harry has doubted himself all his life and now everything is coming together and after tonight Harry is going to ask Louis to turn him and things will be okay. Life is filled with so many uncertainties but one thing he knows for sure is that he and Louis are forever. And that’s all that matters.

 

 


End file.
